satu cangkir penyembuh insomnia
by revabhipraya
Summary: Roderich sedang butuh banyak tidur, dan Elizabeta melarangnya minum semua minuman kecuali satu: susu. #AusHunWeek2019 (1/7)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Roderich sedang butuh banyak tidur, dan Elizabeta melarangnya minum semua minuman kecuali satu: susu.

**satu cangkir penyembuh insomnia** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk aushun week 2019 {day #1: effervescent}_

* * *

.

.

.

Roderich sedang sakit.

Bukan sakit berat, tetapi tetap saja, sakit. Suhu tubuh pria itu tinggi sejak dua hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba. Kata dokter yang dipanggil untuk datang ke rumah pagi ini, Roderich hanya butuh banyak istirahat―lebih tepatnya, tidur.

Sialnya, banyak tidur adalah masalah besar bagi Roderich.

Pria itu sudah punya jadwal yang terstruktur untuk setiap harinya, mulai dari ia bangun sampai ia kembali tidur. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setiap hari dan setiap saat sudah ia atur dengan sedemikian rupa. Perubahan sedikit pun tidak akan disukai Roderich, bahkan tidak juga bisa ia toleransi.

Betapa proseduralnya Roderich jelas membuat Elizabeta pusing setengah mati. Wanita itu ingin mengunci Roderich di kamar, tetapi ia tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Jadilah Elizabeta mengusahakan cara lain agar Roderich berhenti berkegiatan. Seperti, misalnya, ia mengunci ruang piano agar Roderich tidak menggunakannya, mengunci perpustakaan agar Roderich tidak lari dari tidak bisa bermain piano ke membaca, mengunci gerbang depan agar Roderich tidak bepergian, bahkan sampai membalas surat-surat kenegaraan agar Roderich tetap tinggal di ranjang.

Oh, dan satu hal lagi yang Elizabeta lakukan adalah menyembunyikan seluruh kotak berisi daun teh agar Roderich tidak melakukan upacara minum teh di sore hari.

"Tapi minum teh adalah kebiasaanku, Liz!" seru pria itu saat ia tidak dapat menemukan stok tehnya di mana pun. "Aku butuh minum teh, bahkan saat sedang sakit!"

"Kaubutuh banyak tidur, Roddy, dan minum teh yang mengandung banyak kafein tidak cocok untuk itu," tegur Elizabeta sambil berusaha menyeret pria itu kembali ke ranjangnya. "Bahkan kopi juga tidak cocok meski kandungan kafeinnya tidak sebanyak teh."

"Setidaknya kaubisa membiarkanku minum teh berkafein rendah, Liz."

"Tidak, tidak," tolak Elizabeta, masih sambil menarik tangan sang pria ke arah kamarnya. "Sesedikit apa pun kafein yang kauminum pasti akan membuatmu terjaga. Jadi, tidak, aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk minum teh ataupun kopi. Hanya satu hal yang boleh kaulakukan: tidur."

Roderich mendengus pelan. Dibalasnya, "Aku tidak bisa, Liz."

"Tidur, Rod, atau aku harus menahanmu melakukan apa-apa lebih lama lagi."

"Aku masih bisa agak menerima kalau jadwal pekerjaan dan hobiku harus kuganti, Liz," ujar Roderich. "Tapi minum teh ... tolonglah, aku tidak bisa tidak melakukannya."

"Duh, kau ini." Elizabeta menghela napas. Ia berhenti melangkah lalu menghadapkan badannya kepada Roderich yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Dokter sebenarnya tidak menyarankan teh untukmu, Roddy, karena teh akan membuatmu susah tidur."

"Bisakah kau membuat pengecualian?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan dokter," dengus Elizabeta geli. Suaminya ini kadang bisa jadi sangat bodoh kalau sedang berharap akan sesuatu. "Tapi ... mungkin aku bisa melakukan sedikit modifikasi."

Mata Roderich spontan berbinar. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Elizabeta langsung tahu apa yang pria itu harapkan dari "modifikasi" yang ia katakan.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa minum teh, Rod," tukas Elizabeta, dalam sekejap menghancurkan harapan Roderich menjadi berkeping-keping. "Tapi kauboleh melakukan upacara minum soremu itu dengan satu jenis minuman lain."

Roderich mengerjap. "Apa?"

Elizabeta tersenyum jenaka. "Susu."

"... susu?"

"Susu."

"Kaupikir aku umur berapa, Liz? Lima tahun?"

"Minum susu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan usia, Roddy," balas Elizabeta. "Jadi, aku tidak peduli mau umurmu lima tahun, dua puluh tahun, empat puluh tahun, atau bahkan ratusan tahun sekali pun, kalau kau sedang sakit seperti sekarang ini, aku hanya akan memperbolehkanmu minum susu."

Roderich mendengus. "Lebih baik aku tidak minum sama sekali, kalau begitu."

"Nah! Itu juga tidak masalah," sahut Elizabeta. Wanita itu kembali menarik tangan Roderich, menggiringnya ke kamar tidur untuk istirahat. "Pokoknya, sekarang kauharus tidur. Tidak usah khawatir soal pekerjaanmu yang lain. Semuanya akan kuselesaikan."

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan tidak penting yang cukup panjang, Roderich memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia menuruti langkah Elizabeta yang membimbingnya menuju kamar tidur, lalu segera menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut segera setelah seluruh badannya berada di atas ranjang. Ia baru menyembulkan kepalanya keluar setelah Elizabeta meninggalkan kamar tidur mereka.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa tidur!

.

Elizabeta berjalan kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan Roderich untuk memeriksa keadaan si pria. Sudah hampir satu jam Elizabeta meninggalkan pria itu, jadi seharusnya pria itu sudah lelap dalam tidur. Ia tadi membereskan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Roderich, tepat seperti janjinya pada sang pria. Untungnya, pekerjaan Roderich hari itu tidak banyak sehingga tidak banyak juga yang harus Elizabeta kerjakan. Pekerjaan yang tadi sedikit memakan waktu hanya tanda tangan kontrak karena Elizabeta harus membaca dulu baik-baik setiap peraturan yang ditulis di dalamnya.

Pintu kamar tidur Elizabeta dan Roderich sudah ada di depan mata sang wanita, tetapi anehnya, pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar seolah baru dilalui seseorang. Elizabeta melirik ke dalam, dan ia tidak melihat kehadiran Roderich di atas ranjang.

Kesal, Elizabeta mendengus pelan. Ke mana lagi suaminya itu?

Terpaksa Elizabeta harus menyisir kembali rumah besar keluarga Edelstein untuk menemukan Roderich―ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali selama beberapa hari ini, masalahnya. Dilewatinya ruangan-ruangan yang ia kunci, karena ia tahu Roderich tidak akan mungkin menyelinap ke dalamnya. Diliriknya sekilas ruangan-ruangan yang jarang disinggahi Roderich karena pengalamannya selama beberapa hari ini mengajarkannya bahwa Roderich tetap tidak akan singgah di sana meskipun ia sedang ditahan seperti saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, langkah Elizabeta telah membimbingnya ke dapur yang berada di pojok belakang rumah. Hanya ruangan itu yang belum ia periksa, jadi besar kemungkinannya bahwa Roderich sedang berada di sana untuk meratapi nasib.

Elizabeta melirik dari balik pintu dan benar saja, langsung ditemukannya sosok Roderich dalam piyama tidurnya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kabinet dapur. Tangan kanannya tampak tengah mengaduk cairan di dalam cangkir sementara tangan kirinya menahan cangkir tersebut. Elizabeta gagal melihat cairan yang tengah diaduk suaminya itu dengan jelas, tetapi sekilas ia melihat warna coklat pucat. Apakah suaminya berusaha membuat teh diam-diam?

_Tapi semua teh milik Roddy sudah kusembunyikan_, batin Elizabeta heran. _Apakah Roddy punya stok rahasia yang tidak aku tahu?_

Elizabeta memutuskan untuk memperhatikan kerja Roderich dulu sebelum mengonfrontasi sang pria. Wanita itu melihat Roderich masih sibuk mengaduk sebelum kemudian membuka kabinet di atasnya, tampak berusaha mencari sesuatu. Tentu saja, Elizabeta tidak tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu cari.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Roderich tampak berhasil menemukan apa yang pria itu cari. Dahi Elizabeta spontan mengernyit begitu menyadari apa benda yang sedang dipegang sang pria.

_Penyaring? Untuk apa?_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Elizabeta, Roderich sigap mengambil cangkir lain yang juga cangkir kesayangannya, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di samping cangkir yang telah terisi. Pelan, Roderich menuangkan cairan dari cangkir yang terisi ke cangkir yang kosong, tetapi melalui penyaring yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Saat cairan di cangkir pertama habis, Roderich melakukannya lagi dari cangkir kedua ke cangkir pertama, masih dengan penyaring. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali sampai Elizabeta bosan melihatnya.

Saat wajah pria itu terlihat puas, barulah ia berhenti memindahkan cairan dari satu cangkir ke cangkir lainnya. Elizabeta melihat Roderich menggenggam satu cangkir yang terisi cairan dengan kedua tangan, lalu perlahan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Ia meminum cairan tersebut, tetapi ekspresi yang diciptakannya sesaat setelah itu bukanlah ekspresi tenang dan damai seperti setelah pria itu meminum teh. Ekspresi yang barusan Elizabeta lihat lebih seperti muak dan ... marah?

"Liz, aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu."

Sadar bahwa namanya dipanggil, Elizabeta kemudian menunjukkan kehadirannya. Wanita itu menghampiri Roderich, lalu akhirnya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya, "Tadi kauminum apa?"

"Susu," jawab Roderich cepat. "Kau hanya memperbolehkanku minum itu, 'kan?"

"Kupikir ... kau akan minum teh diam-diam."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kaumarahi," geleng Roderich. "Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa menemukan tehku di mana-mana."

"Oh." Elizabeta berusaha menahan tawa. Tidak akan dikatakannya bahwa ia menyembunyikan stok teh Roderich di dalam kotak pakaiannya. "Lalu, bagaimana susunya? Enak?"

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi Roderich menggeleng. "Terlalu kental dan berbusa, bukan seleraku."

"Kental dan berbusa?" Elizabeta mengerjap. "Apa karena itu tadi kau menyaringnya berkali-kali? Untuk mengurangi kekentalan dan busanya?"

"Sebenarnya lebih ke busa, karena aku masih bisa menoleransi minuman kental," jelas Roderich dengan wajah tidak suka. "Tapi aku sangat tidak bisa menoleransi minuman berbusa, makanya aku menyaringnya beberapa kali tadi. Busanya sempat hilang setelah kusaring, tetapi muncul lagi setelah kuminum beberapa teguk."

Lagi, Elizabeta berusaha menahan tawa. Roderich benar-benar bisa jadi sangat lucu kalau sedang merajuk begini. "Lalu bagaimana? Masa susunya kaubuang?"

Sigap, Roderich menyerahkan cangkirnya kepada Elizabeta. "Untukmu saja, Liz. Aku mau tidur."

Otomatis Elizabeta membelalakkan matanya sembari menerima cangkir yang diberikan Roderich. "Kau ... mau tidur?"

"Susu itu merusak seleraku untuk melakukan apa-apa, jadi aku akan tidur saja," ujar Roderich. Rupanya pria itu dendam terhadap minuman yang baru ia rasakan setelah sekian lama ini. "Lagi pula, kau senang kan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa perlu kausuruh?"

Elizabeta mengulum senyum. Sambil mengangguk, ia berkata, "Tidur yang nyenyak, Roddy."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Liz."

Roderich lalu meninggalkan dapur. Sekilas, Elizabeta memang melihat suaminya itu berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Buru-buru Elizabeta menghabiskan susu sisa Roderich dan meletakkan cangkirnya di tempat cuci piring. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Roderich, hendak memeriksa apakah Roderich sudah ada di dalam sana atau belum. Sambil berjalan, lagi-lagi Elizabeta berusaha menahan tawa mengingat aksi Roderich dalam membuat susu tadi. Sebenarnya, satu-satunya alasan mengapa Elizabeta menyuruh suaminya mengonsumsi susu adalah karena minuman itu Elizabeta ketahui sebagai salah satu obat insomnia yang paling manjur.

Begitu tiba di depan kamar mereka, Elizabeta melirik ke dalam melalui pintunya yang sedikit terbuka.

Di sana, di atas ranjang mereka, Roderich sudah tertidur pulas.

Dan keesokan paginya, suhu tubuh pria itu sudah kembali normal.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

ENTRI PERTAMA AUSHUN WEEK YANG MEPET SEKALIIIIII uwu

hari ini, ah, taulah, aku kebanyakan tidur dan pas bangun harus nyiapin acara, jadi baru bisa nulis malem :")))) dan prompt dari qunny ini asdfghjkl ajaib sekali ini gimana interpretasinya- tapi terus kepikiranlah kalau roddy bisa dibikin perfeksionis dengan nggak mau ada busa dalam minumannya xDDD jadi deh tulisan iniii~

hmm ... as always aushun tuh bablas ya words-nya, padahal ekspektasi daku di bawah 1k loh :"))))

akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
